


Surprise?

by Lorelani



Series: Felinette [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Curse, F/M, Identity Reveal, Probably the Most Stupid Identity Reveal this Fandom Has Yet, Sequel to Lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelani/pseuds/Lorelani
Summary: Félix and Marinette were going to have a conversation about the events with their kiss, but then Félix noticed that his ring is loose.





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note that I'm not sure exactly if in order to break Félix's curse it has to be Marinette transformed or if her in her civilian form is fine. So there's a slight plot hole, but hey, technically Marinette is Ladybug, transformation or not lmao.
> 
> This is a sequel to Lipstick.

Félix had a feeling that with his growing bad luck, someone would find out his identity, albeit in a stupid way, but he never expected a ridiculous reason as lipstick to reveal his identity. He almost wants to laugh at it. Surely, Plagg is showing his amusement by snickering in his pocket. He rolled his eyes, feeling the Kwami move, yet again. He moved his left hand and slapped it against his pocket, getting an alarmed squeak. He moved in his seat, pressing his mouth against his right hand as Plagg wiggled out of his pocket and sent a glare to his holder.

Plagg sighed, moving onto the wooden table. He wiggled around, trying to find a comfortable spot. Félix moved his head into his hand, watching boredly as Plagg settled in a spot. He moved his left hand and gently flicked the Kwami, getting another yelp from the cat. "I won't hesitate to claw you." Plagg told him, narrowing his eyes. Félix rolled his eyes. "Try it." 

Félix moved his eyes away from the black cat as a cup and spoon was placed in front of him. "Is tea okay?" He gave a small nod, dropping his hand away from his face. "Thank you, Marinette." She gave a wavering smile to him and cleared her throat, before directing her attention to the Kwami. "Um, would- would you like something to eat?" She asked, getting a small hum from him. Félix gave a small snort, gently picking up the cup of warm tea. "If you feed him, he won't stop asking for more." He muttered, taking a small sip of his tea.

Plagg gave a glare to him. "I wouldn't ask for more if you fed me regularly." Félix licked his lips as he put the cup down, "I do. You just have a stomach the size of a black hole." Marinette giggled a bit at his response. She looked back down to the Kwami. "We have cookies, bread, cheese,-"

"What kind of cheese?"

Félix quietly huffed, leaning his head into his left hand, subconsciously, his thumb began rubbing against his ring. Marinette gave a small hum, as she tapped her chin in thought, her eyes trailing up to the ceiling. "We have Cheddar, Blue Cheese, Gouda Cheese, Provolone, Camembert-"

"Camembert." Plagg responded. Marinette looked down to him and smiled. "Nice choice." She turned her attention to Félix, giving him a small smile. "Would you like anything?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Félix gently shook his head. "No thank you." She gave a soft nod. "I'll be right back." She told them. Plagg flew off of the table and watched as she opened the front door and closed it behind her. He turned to his holder, pointing to where she was. "I like her."

Félix only rolled his eyes, his thumb gently pushing his ring up and down. Plagg moved over to the cup of tea and sniffed it a bit. "What is this?" He asked, his voice lacing in disgust at the weird smell. "It's tea." Félix responded. Plagg dipped his head further into the cup, only making Félix pushed him back slightly with a sigh. He grabbed the spoon behind the cup and dipped it into the drink. He picked the spoon out of it, tipping some of the liquid out and kept it above the cup. "Here." Plagg leaned forward, sniffing the tea on the spoon before gently licking it.

Félix gave a small snort when his nose crinkled. "Too sweet?" Plagg nodded his head, dropping down from the cup. Félix dropped the spoon into the tea, letting it clang against the cup. "Maybe I'll let you taste coffee." Plagg looked over to him, lightly tilting his head. "It's hotter and bitter." Plagg gave a thoughtful hum. "Sounds like me." Félix gave a sarcastic hum. His thumb moved back down to his ring, gently spinning it in it's spot, then moved it up until it fell off of his finger, clanging against the small plate under the cup. His finger felt bare and cold, and unfamiliar. He looked at his finger, seeing the bared spot where his ring was, then his eyes fell back down to the ring on the table. "Plagg?"

The kwami hummed, turning his head over to the holder. Félix picked up the ring, lightly moving it to the side, inspecting it. Plagg's eyes widened as he flew over to his hand. "What did you do?!" Félix glared to him. "I didn't do anything, it fell off." Plagg's eyes flickered between the ring and the empty spot on Félix's ring finger. "I thought I couldn't take this off until Ladybug kissed me?" Félix asked, moving his gaze away from the ring. Plagg moved back slightly, almost shrinking. "Um.. you, uh.. you can't." Félix's eyebrows furrowed as he slowly slid the ring back on. "Plagg.." Félix called out, watching as Plagg moved away from him, quietly muttering, "Tikki's gonna kill me.."

Plagg turned around, clearing his throat, ignoring the piercing gaze Félix has on him. "Well, uh. You see..." Plagg's voice trailed off, getting a sigh from Félix. "It's.. yes.. The ring can only come off, if uh.. Ladybug kisses you." Félix frowned. "But Ladybug didn't." Plagg loudly cleared his throat, he moved his paws together in front of his mouth, waiting expectantly. When Felix gave no reply, "Civilian or not." Plagg quickly added. "apparently.." Plagg muttered, glaring off to the side. Félix opened his mouth, but closed it, looking back down to his ring. Then his eyes fell onto a picture on the island. "But.." Félix looked over to Plagg. "That would mean-"

The boys flinched as the front door opened. They heard a sigh, and a sheepish giggle. Their eyes fell over to Marinette who walked over to their table with a plate full of Camembert. "Sorry," she placed the plate down in front of the black kwami. "I had trouble opening the package and then I accidentally cut myself." She gave a light giggle, but the smile fell at the lack of response. She looked between the two, swallowing hard, "What...?" She muttered, her eyes flickering over to Félix's stare. Plagg cleared his throat, grabbing a piece of cheese. "I've gone through so many identity reveals, but this one has to be the most stupidest yet." He mused, taking a bite of his cheese while Marinette eyed him curiously, then gave a nervous laugh.

"What do you mean?" Plagg looked up to Marinette, taking another bite of his cheese. "Félix has a curse." He told her, then put the cheese back down on the plate. "He can't take off his ring unless Ladybug kisses him." Marinette looked over to Félix, shifting slightly as he has yet to remove his gaze from her. Plagg sighed, "And uh," he got up from his spot, moving over to his holder's hand. He yanked the ring off with ease. He then looked up to her, her stare not changing into realization. "Yeah, uh, he knows you're Ladybug." Marinette's mouth fell open as her eyes widened, then looked over to Félix.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised as you two are." Plagg told them, moving the ring back onto Félix's finger. He moved away from the two, flying over to the steps where the hatch was, then loudly yelled, "Tikki! They know!" A few seconds past and small head peaked through the hatch. Surely enough, it was a red kwami. She glared over to Plagg. "Plagg, did you say anything?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Plagg moved his hands up. "I'm innocent. They found out in the most stupidest way possible." Tikki moved through the hatch, following Plagg has he moved back to the table. "Remember when one of my holders accidentally said claws out when he was with a cat?" Tikki gave a small nod, gesturing for him to continue. Plagg pointed to Félix, "Marinette found out his identity because she kissed Chat Noir, and her lipstick stained his lips."

Tikki's eyes widened, then looked behind Plagg to the two miraculous holders. The two of them shared a glance, then Tikki let out a small snort.

Marinette pursed her lips, watching as her kwami fell into small giggles, she looked back over to Félix, getting his attention then gave a light shrug with a sheepish smile. "Uh, surprise?"

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot everytime I typed "Plagg".


End file.
